


loyal servitude

by fungifaeries



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 3





	loyal servitude

damn it. she'd been so careful, so protective, she'd guarded it with such vigor- and still, this is where she had found herself, staring at an unreadable kirumi with a plate of food in hand.

what could maki do now? should she risk taking the maid out? no, she probably informed everyone that she was bringing food to the isolated 'caregiver,' so that would be a bullet shot into her foot. she'd messed up, what could she do now? what could she do what could she do what could-

"miss harukawa?" maki jolted back to attention at kirumi's perfectly constructed voice, the brunette's posture rigid as a frosted spike in unwavering icy weather.

"what?" maki's voice was prickly when she responded, the girl playing somewhat dumb to test and see kirumi's thought process, as well as if she'd even seen the inside of the talent lab like maki suspected she had. the maid's standpoint was still unclear however, her facial features a polite mask of amiable concern as she tilted her head in question. "is there something wrong?"

the question felt like a slap to the face for maki, her eyebrows shooting up as she desperately tried to grasp at the hidden meaning behind those words, it there were any to be found. it was still impossible to tell though, she hated this feeling of floundering in the unknown, it made her skin crawl with discomfort.

maki strained her gaze even harder to try and pierce through kirumi's armor, the other unassumedly blinking back as if there wasn't a mounting tension in the air filling this empty hallway and slipping through the cracked open talent lab door.

"..." maki stayed silent, and upon getting no response, kirumi gave a soft sigh and looked downwards with slight remorse. "i see. i won't continue to bother you then."

a mixture of relief and apprehension hit maki at this: finally kirumi would be gone and out of her hair, but even then, she still hadn't gotten any of the answers she was searching for. torn between two conflicting emotions, harukawa stood frozen in place, unable to make a quick decision when it was crucial to do so. luckily enough, she managed to catch a break when the clicking of kirumi's heels paused.

"...although, if i may." kirumi's voice was tentative but meaningful as she cast a glance over her shoulder, hands neatly folded in her lap. maki felt herself tense and she made a small nodding gesture for the other girl to go on, to which she did with a gentle smile. "no matter what, i will to continue to serve you maki in the same way as i serve everyone, you are no exception."

once again maki felt the white hot whip lash hit her, and she couldn't stop the shock from crossing her face as she at least held back from flinching. it was just... startling. not something she'd ever expect to be said to an assassin that's been discovered.

"you don't mean that." maki stated shortly as she went to toy with her bangs nervously, disbelieving kirumi but feeling oddly touched by those words- but no, she didn't get touched, she reminded herself as she glared down at the floor before adding, "if you do mean it, you're an idiot."

another beat of silence passed and maki waited for footsteps to be heard, but instead was met with a warm reassurance that made her bristle with the unfamiliarity.

"maybe so, but i do believe that as long as the one im serving causes no harm to the others in my care, then they should still be treated equally." kirumi's bewildering words drifted out like a particularly surprising rush of brisk winter wind, and before maki could force her tongue to work, she looked up and caught eyes with a sincere sage green gaze. "and personally, miss harukawa, i do not get the impression that you wish to harm anyone here."

unbelievable, it was impossible to process what maki had just laid witness to. did she really mean that...? how could she mean that? maki was a murderer, a twisted sin against nature that deserved to be isolated, not be shown this weird unadulterated kindness-

"enjoy your night miss harukawa, please make work of the dish i have prepared for you, i hope to see you for breakfast tomorrow." before maki could come to her senses, kirumi had bid her farewell and took off, leaving maki to stare at the quickly growing cold plate of food that had been made especially just for her; white rice with a side of soy sauce, simple and light, just how she liked it.


End file.
